This invention relates, generally, to an apparatus which facilitates classification of documents. More specifically, it is directed to an apparatus for use in conjunction with a photographic identification card camera system for purposes of classifying different types of identification cards to be produced.
Camera systems for providing identification cards, such as automobile driving licenses, containing a photograph of a subject to whom the card applies and other related printed or graphic data are well known in the art. Systems which are and have been used by numerous private and governmental organizations are described generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,773; 3,641,886; 3,678,818; 3,683,764; 3,696,716; 3,726,198; 3,762,292; 4,248,510; and 4,540,259.
The present invention relates to an improvement of the identification card camera system described in the last noted patent. While the camera system described therein functions quite satisfactorily, nevertheless there have been problems associated with operator mishandling thereof. For example, some states issue driver licenses which are color coded for classification purposes. Thus, it is necessary that the camera system operator be able to easily, quickly and reliably distinguish these different classifications. To provide each license with the appropriate color coding, a camera operator in such a system manually places an appropriately color coded card adjacent a data card bearing the information which is utilized in producing the license. These color coded cards are stored outside the camera. Unfortunately, the color coded cards often become lost, misplaced or damaged. On other occasions the operator inadvertently mispositions them within the camera system, thereby resulting in blockage of information appearing on the data card. It is evident that there is need for a simple, yet reliable apparatus for use in an identification camera capable of repeatedly distinguishing different licenses with appropriate color coding.
It is clear, therefore, that certain known camera identification systems are subject to disadvantages and shortcomings regarding the efficient and reliable classification of identification cards to be provided thereby.